Problem: Ishaan did 17 more push-ups than Ashley in the evening. Ishaan did 28 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ashley do?
Answer: Ishaan did 28 push-ups, and Ashley did 17 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $28 - 17$ push-ups. He did $28 - 17 = 11$ push-ups.